I'm not just some plaything!
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Daisukes been stood up.Hes been waiting hours.He knows shes not coming but hes to upset to go home.The girl he WAS to go out with took his last little bit of confidence with her and hes convinced that no one could like him!Is there still be hope 4 Dai?


So, there I was, at McDonald's, and feeling like crap, I might add! She had stood me up. She was supposed to be there almost two hours ago to that minute. 

"Ayako! I don't care how nice you look! You are NOT a nice person!" I mumbled. I didn't really know why I had waited for so long. Maybe just some last stand of hope that she would show up. Well, I guess that was one more girl that I could add to the list of females that think I am a joke to the world! I'm not going to lie, it hurts. I'm not some plaything that they can just screw around with! I didn't get it really, what was so wrong with me? I'm nice, sweet, funny, and good looking, well, from what I can tell anyway. All and all I am a great guy! So why is it that every girl I like, HATES me? What is it that I do?

I could have sworn that Draco liked me, though...but then again she's always rather flirty with everybody, especially her good friends like Ken and I. I remember thinking, boy, I sure would love it if she DID like me in that way. Yeah, right! Like a girl like Draco would like me. Sure, like that would ever happen! And even if I did ask her out she totally would have said 'no' anyway. I could almost here her in my head. 'I don't know, Daisuke, I wouldn't want to mess up our friendship, you understand, right?' Oh, I'd understand all right! And then she would get up and go, leaving me there to roll around in the same shit I was in at this moment! Besides she's been acting really weird around me, like she was mad at me, or something! HELL, I most likely did something to piss her off anyway! I seemed to have a problem with being dense when it came to girls.

Tears were burning in my eyes so I wiped them away with my sleeve before any one could see. I guessed it was time to get up, but some how I didn't have the motivation to. Instead of me getting up and going home to mope, I plopped my head down on the table. I didn't bother to even pull my arms up on top of the table to rest my face on. I just hit the table with a small thump. I groaned out loud and I was pretty sure a few people eating their dinners looked at me weird, but at that time I just didn't care.

It was then that I heard a voice that I knew all too well. I knew it was Ken and he was with a few other people I knew, but I didn't feel like looking up and greeting them. I was already embarrassed enough without my best friends seeing me like that. I heard the others linger back as someone came to me. I heard someone sit in the chair across form me.

"Hey, guy…" It was Ken. I said nothing, still face first on the table.

"Um... I saw that girl that you were suppose to be going out with tonight... um, with another guy... so I thought I would go check on you. I thought you might still be here... cause you said you were planning on meeting here... you going to be OK?" I shook my head from side to side.

'No..." I said slowly. He put a hand on my hair as I began to bang my head on the table. I looked up for the first time since he had been there and his hand dropped to the table. He smiled warmly at me trying to cheer me up.

"Ken...I think I'm broken…" I was always like that! I hid my pain with humour. It worked for the most part, but I guess I just looked hopeless or something because it just earned me a sympathetic shoulder rub.

"Well, uh... Draco's here and she has something that she wants to tell you," Ken said with a small smile. I must have looked confused or something cause he gestured over to the corner where she was chatting with Takeru. She looked at me and then went bright red. I cocked an eyebrow at this and she must have seen that, too, because she turned on her heel and tried to run out of the restaurant. Takeru grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her over to Ken and I.

"Draco?" I asked as she was pulled to stand near the table. I watched her swallow and take a deep breath. She came to the side I was sitting on and sat on the bench I was on. I tilted my head now feeling a little worried about her. She grabbed my hands and I looked down slowly and then back to her. OK, it was coming, the thing that I had done that pissed her off. She was going to tell me and then get all mad and slap me or something... wasn't she? I inwardly winced at that thought. She must have seen that I was getting uneasy and she gave my hand a little squeeze. She glanced nervously at Ken and Takeru and they just nodded at her.

"Draco...what...?" She cut me off.

"Daisuke! I like you!" she blurted out with her eyes shut tightly.

"Ga...a...I..WAAHH!" My mouth was NOT working like I wanted it to but before I could even try to get anything understandable out she leaned forward fast and kissed me. My eyes must have looked like they were going to bug out of my head. I could hear Takeru and Ken stifle a giggle. My mouth still wasn't doing what I wanted it to. I wanted to kiss back with every ounce of my being, but the only thing I could do was twitch my hand on the table, and even THAT was really hard to do! She pulled away after a few seconds and looked into my eyes hopefully. The left side of my mouth curled into a crocked smile. And I tried to talk again but it still wasn't working.

"Hehaaaha..." I took a deep breath and tried again. "You? Draco? One of my best friends? Likes me?" Draco nodded.

"You?" I pointed at her. I must have looked REALLY stupid but I was having a lot of trouble getting this to stick in my head. Takeru spoke up for Draco this time.

"DUH! Daisuke, she just kissed you! What do you want her to do! Write it on your forehead in permanent marker!" Ken punched him lightly in the stomach. Draco giggled.

"When?" I asked, still not able to get more than one good sentence out. She smiled at me and I felt like melting into a puddle on the floor. It was at that moment that I realized I felt almost completely better from before.

"It was when I was at your house... and you sang me that song that you had been writing. It was just so beautiful and it blew me away... and I realized how much I care for you and then the more I thought about it, the more I realized how much I wanted to be WITH you. So now you know!"

"But," I said slowly, thinking, "that was, like, three months ago..." Draco looked down and nodded.

"Is this the reason that you have been so... distant?" Draco looked into my eyes and she looked sad. She nodded and squeezed my hand again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even know I was doing it until Ken told me that you told him that I was kinda' hurting your feelings." I gave Ken a little glare for telling her what I had trusted him not to tell her. But I was too preoccupied to be mad and didn't hold the glare.

"That's OK, Dracs, I just thought I had done something wrong and made you mad." She looked even worse, as though I had burned her.

"NO! It was me! I'm sorry... oh." I just shook my head.

"No, don't be! Its OK! I understand now! It's all right! Really!" I smiled, the first in quite a while, and so did she. I brought her into a hug and she hugged back with a sigh.

"I feel SO much better now!" she said, her face into my shoulder. I looked to Ken and Takeru with an open-mouthed grin unable to say how happy I was.

"Well," Ken spoke up now, "what are you guys waiting for?"

"Ya! Go out and have some FUN!" Takeru added. "Daisuke, just pretend like none of that shit happened before and that the girl you were meeting was Draco here and she was just a smidgen late!" Takeru laughed alongside Ken as they got up and started to leave. I watched Draco jump to her feet and run over to the both of them. I laughed as Draco jumped on both of them, hugging them with all her might! She gave them both friendly kisses on the lips and then shoved them out of the restaurant!

"Bye!" I called as they turned to wave at me. I watched Draco come to sit right next to me again. She grabbed my hands again and gave me a crocked smile.

'What do you say...we DON'T do the whole stupid dating ritual and go out and play some soccer! As far as I'm concerned that would be the best first date I could ever have!" I laughed and then smiled. "I think I'm going to have fun with you!" Draco giggled. "But..." she began. I looked at her sideways.

"What?"

"You have to sing to me again!" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Anything, Draco, anything!"


End file.
